


The Dress Makes the man

by madasabloodyhatter



Series: Pruaus Oneshots [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria is into forced to wear a corset and a dress, which Prussia thinks is great. The bad thing is he isnt the only one. Don't worry, Prussia is quick to beat up anyone who hit on his "Specs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress Makes the man

Austria sighed as he sat in his chair. It wasn't that the corset was so bad, he was used to wearing them, it was the damn dress! He did not like it one bit! Especially the breeze between his legs! Earlier he had gone out for a little bit and got hit on numerous times as well as getting his ass slapped. It was not an experience he wanted to have again.

Prussia poked his head in and grinned broadly, having been hanging around as he usually did. "Taking up cross-dressing are we Roddy?"

Austria felt a vein in his forehead throb as he glared at his husband, "shut up!" he yelled, throwing a pillow at the Prussia.

Ducking to avoid the pillow Prussia whistled. "Sheesh Specs I was just joking, it was the anons right?"

He huffed and crossed his arms, nodding, "ja."

"You don't look half bad though" he said walking into the room and looking at the musician.

"Are you kidding me? I look ridiculous!" Austria said, jumping out of his seat and turning in a circle, "just look at me!"

His jaw gaped open when Austria turned immediately recognizing the curve of a certain item underneath. "You….you've got a corset on under that don't you?" Prussia asked shutting his mouth again. It happened to be one of his biggest kinks and even if he wasn't in the mood after two days of being nothing but turned on, he still absolutely loved how they looked on the aristocrat.

Austria flushed, "the anon demanded I put it on." he said, a bit embarrassed under Prussia's gaze.

"I don't think I'm mindin' this one all that much then" Prussia said walking around Austria to try and get a better look at the line the corset made.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "of course not because you're not the one being messed with!"

"Did something happen when you went out?" Prussia asked noticing Austria seemed a tad snippier than usual.

He nodded, "I was groped, grabbed, smacked on the ass, and flirted with when I went out! I cannot believe how rude human men are these days. What ever happened to the chivalry of the olden days?" He complained.

Prussia's spine stiffened ever so slightly. "Oh? Where did you go?" He said sounding strangely calm all of a sudden.

"I went for a walk in Mozart's garden." he said, not noticing how tensed Prussia had become.

Prussia tilted his head before grinning ever so slightly. "Well ah, I just remembered I forgot something back at West's so you know…I'll be back…shortly" He said turning and stalking out of the room suddenly followed faintly by the sound of a slamming door as he left the house.

Austria looked at the door Prussia just ran out of before shaking his head and sitting back down in his seat. He picked up his book and continued reading.

Prussia returned a few hours later blood on his shirt, a cut over his eye, and looking rather disheveled but all in all triumphant. He was grinning slightly when he came back, rubbing his arm a little. "I'm back Specs" he said when he had closed the door behind him.

Austria looked and his eyes widen as he look in Prussia's appearance, "Gilbert! What happened?" he got up and ran over to the other, checking him over, "Did you get into another bar fight?"

"Hmm? Nope, just went for a walk in the park…and…perchance to hear a guy talking about some "brunette babe" he'd hit on earlier is all…so you know…I may or may not have asked for a description…and he then gave a very nasty but familiar sounding one. So I ended up giving him a concussion along with a few of his friends who'd been agreeing with him on every disgusting thing he said. "Think he'll miss this?" Prussia explained with an almost evil looking grin before tossing a tooth in the air that he'd been holding and catching it again.

Austria wasn't sure if he should been disgusted or flattered that Prussia got into a fight for him. He chose the latter as he flung himself at Prussia, hugging the albino tightly, "Ich liebe dich."

Prussia's eyes widened in surprise before he hugged Austria back, "Ich liebe dich auch" he replied before wincing slightly as his bruised arm was pressed against. "ouch."

Austria quickly stepped out of Prussia's arms, "oh! I'm sorry, I forgot you're injured. Come, come. You need to sit and rest." he gently grabbed Prussia's hand and led him over the couch where he made the other sit down.

Sitting down, he thumbed a bit of blood away from the cut over his eye. "No need to fuss too much Specs, I've had much worse."

Austria stood there for a moment, wringing his hands, "but…." he sighed, "Fine but at least let me help you clean the blood off." he pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and wiped the blood off Prussia's face.

Prussia shut an eye as the blood was wiped off before looking up at Austria softly. He gently grabbed his hand by the wrist and stroked his thumb over the back of it. "Sorry for making you fret Specs, they just ticked me off so much. I had to hold myself back from putting all five of them in the hospital."

Austria smiled fondly at Prussia, "Danke that was very sweet of you."

"Heh well I can't stand anyone making a pass at you or talking anything less than the best about you, can't help it really" He added kissing the back of Austria's hand gently.

Austria blushed slightly and smiled.

Prussia stared at him for a moment before muttering "C'mere." He tugged Austria forward and reached his other arm down to pick up his legs so he was holding him in his lap.

Austria smiled and nuzzled Prussia's neck. A content hum escaped him as he started to rub Austria's shoulder softly. He loved little quiet moments like this. Austria sighed happily, relaxing in his husband's embrace.

"So which corset is it?" Prussia mumbled resting his chin on Austria's shoulder.

Austria blushing, he had been wondering when Prussia was going to ask, "The red one." he mumbled into Prussia's neck, his voice muffled.

A small smile crept onto Prussia's face and he kissed Austria's cheek. "Nice one~" he said after a moment remembering that particular one quite well.

Austria blushed more and bit his lip, also remembering the last time he wore this corset.

Prussia merely hugged Austria a little closer and hummed softly. "Y'know Roddy I was curious…would you like to go to Disneyland, in Paris? Francis offered me free tickets" he asked curiously shifting his grip a bit.

"Disneyland?" he thought about before nodding, "ja that sounds like fun."

"Should be~" he responded trailing a hand down the curve of Austria's corset once he was no longer able to resist the temptation.

Austria arched into the touch slightly, "hmmm…."

Prussia stared for a moment before sighing regrettably and resting his head back against the couch. He left his hand against one line of the corset he could feel stroking it absentmindedly. He was a bit too worn out from recent events.

Austria looked up at Prussia, "tired?" he asked.

"Yeah…unfortunately." he answered sighing again. He really liked that corset too.

"There are always other days und other corsets." he said, "why don't we go up to the bedroom, I don't want to fall asleep on the couch."

Prussia smiled again before shifting a bit, "Yeah sure, that sounds nice."

He got off of Prussia's lap and held his hand out for the tired man, "come on."

A yawn escaped him at the thought of sleep and he reached up to taking Austria's hand and using it as slight leverage to stand up.

Austria gently pulled Prussia along with him towards their bed room. Once inside he helped Prussia out of his dirty clothes and led him over to the bed, "I will be just a moment. Lay down and go to sleep liebe.

Laying down Prussia let out a relaxed hum. The bed felt positively perfect as he hadn't been exactly able to sleep in the past two days and he fluffed the pillow behind him with a hand. Austria left the room and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He came back out in a pair of his boxers-or were they Prussia's? - and quickly climbed into bed next to the albino. As soon as he felt Austria get in the bed, Prussia looked at him with one eye before wrapping an arm around him and moving a bit closer, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Austria smiled and snuggled into Prussia's hug, laying his head on the other's chest, "night liebe." he yawned.

"Gute nacht" Prussia responded sleepily before relaxing himself and easily drifting off.

Austria quickly followed him into unconsciousness.


End file.
